King Wenceslas
enceslas I, also called Saint Wenceslas, Czech Svatý Václav, (born c. 907, Stochov, near Prague—died Sept. 28, 929, Stará Boleslav, Bohemia; feast day September 28), prince of Bohemia, martyr, and patron saint of Czechoslovakia. Wencelas was raised a Christian his father died when he was 13 years old leaving him raised by his grandmother St. Ludmila, but his ambitious mother, Drahomíra (Dragomir), a pagan, had her murdered and acted as regent herself, until Wenceslas came of age in 924 or 925. Her court intrigues and the wishes of the people to end the conflicts between Christian and non-Christian factions in Bohemia led Wenceslas to take the reins of government. As duke he was pious, reportedly taking the vow of virginity, and encouraged the work of German missionary priests in the Christianization of Bohemia. His zeal in spreading Christianity, however, antagonized his non-Christian opponents. Faced with German invasions in 929, Wenceslas submitted to the German king Henry I the Fowler. His submission provoked some of the nobles to conspire against him, and they prompted his younger brother, Boleslav (Boleslaus), to murder him. Waylaid by Boleslav en route to mass, Wenceslas was killed at the church door. Frightened by the reports of miracles occurring at Wenceslas’ tomb, Boleslav had his remains transferred in 932 to the Church of St. Vitus, Prague, which became a great pilgrimage site during the medieval period. Wenceslas was regarded as Bohemia’s patron saint almost immediately after his assassination. His virtues are sung in the Christmas carol (19th century) “Good King Wenceslas.” LEARN MORE in these related Britannica articles: mosaic; Christianity Christianity: Papal mission …Bohemia took root under King Wenceslas I (c. 907–929), with evangelization complete by about ad 1000. In Poland, Mieszko I, under the influence of his wife, accepted baptism in 966 or 967. His reign saw the beginning of the evangelization of the country, which continued under his able son, Boleslaw.… Cyril and Methodius, Saints Czechoslovak history: The Přemyslid rulers of Bohemia (895–1306) …began in the 920s under Wenceslas I (Czech: Václav), the grandson of the Czech prince Bořivoj. It was symbolized by the dedication of a stone church at the Prague castle to a Saxon saint, Vitus. Both Slavic and Latin legends praise Wenceslas and his grandmother St. Ludmila as fervent Christian… Prague: Charles Bridge Prague: The foundation of the city The dynasty included St. Wenceslas (Václav), who was murdered by his brother Boleslav in about 939 and whose statue now looks down upon the square to which his name has been given; and Boleslav I, whose reign (c. 936–967) witnessed the consolidation of power against a German threat.… house of Přemysl …this time was Borivoj’s grandson Wenceslas I, whose zeal for spreading Christianity in his dominions contributed to his murder, committed according to legend by his pagan brother Boleslav I (reigned from 929/935 to 967). Wenceslas subsequently came to be venerated as the patron saint of Bohemia. During the rule of… Ludmila, Saint Saint Ludmila Entrusted with the care of Wenceslas, Ludmila brought him up as a Christian. After Ratislav’s death, Bohemia was administered by anti-Christians, who opposed Ludmila and resented her influence over Wenceslas, whom she urged to take over the government and to maintain Christianity. Wenceslas’s ascent to the throne about 921 worsened… MORE ABOUT Wenceslas I 6 REFERENCES FOUND IN BRITANNICA ARTICLES Assorted References Christianization of Bohemia In Christianity: Papal mission history of Bohemia In house of Přemysl In Czechoslovak history: The Přemyslid rulers of Bohemia (895–1306) In Prague: The foundation of the city association with Boleslav I In Boleslav I Ludmila In Saint Ludmila ADDITIONAL READING ARTICLE HISTORY ARTICLE CONTRIBUTORS FEEDBACK Corrections? Updates? Help us improve this article! Contact our editors with your feedback.